


Wish You Were Here

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt watches strippers and texts Blaine about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**I am currently watching strippers and drinking something blue that tastes like candy. It's pretty amazing. I wish you were here.**

**Ooh nipple rings.**

Kurt, you're not supposed to text me during your bachelor party!

But now I wish I was there too.

Why was MY bachelor party all The Newlywed Game and giggling over sex toys?

**Because you asked *Rachel* to be your party planner.**

**Wow, this guy is getting ALL the way naked.**

Celebrity he most strongly resembles?

**A younger more clean shaven Hugh jacking with nipple rings.**

**Jackman**

*whimpers*

*loses all motivation to finish watching my Super Awesome Classic Disney Marathon*

**Santana says you can come if you don't call me "vomit inducing nicknames" or give me "that dopey lovesick look that makes her want to claw her eyes out"**

On my way!

**If you arrive in yoga pants I'm not marrying you.**

...On my way in five minutes!


End file.
